Yao, Ling and Chien Po
“''Fearless, loyal, and disciplined. China's most honorable and noble soldiers.” ―Mulan and Shang describing the trio. '''Yao, Ling and Chien Po' are a trio of soldiers met in Jaden's Adventures of Mulan. While Mulan was diguising herself as Ping, they didn't like her that often and bullied her often, but after finishing training, they became friends. By working together, they fought bravely against Shan Yu anthe Huns and saved the Emperor. Biography Yao ('''voiced by Harvey Fierstein) is the shortest of the trio, and the self-appointed leader of the group. He wears a red uniform, and also has one black-eye as well as a mustache. He seems to have a hot temper, which can be cooled by Chien Po. Despite his strength, he seems to be somewhat clumsy. He initially dislikes Mulan, in part due to a perceived insult (which actually came from Mushu), but later becomes her friend. During training, Yao talks back to Li Shang, and as a result is picked out as the first to try to retrieve the arrow, deliberately humiliated in front of the other recruits, making him the most aggressive of the bunch. This aspect is furthered by the fact that Yao is constantly seen fighting with others, and his temper is usually the cause of it. Even so, his great strength proves to be beyond impressive, leading to him coming out of his constant scuffles victorious. When Yao is about to fight Mulan when they first met, po succesfully calms him down with a relaxing chant, but this did not last long because Mushu insulted Yao when he is about to leave Mulan alone. After the camp turns on 'Ping', Chien-Po is the only one of the trio to not try to make life difficult for Mulan, although at no point during the sequence does he show her any support. '''Ling (voiced by Gedde Watanabe) is of medium height and slender build. He is usually seen in a yellow uniform. He appears to be the clown of the group, and often has a joke ready. During training he slyly kicks the support from 'Ping's' rocket, resulting in her becoming charred and Chi-Fu's tent (and Chi-Fu) to be incinerated by the wayward rocket. When Mulan proves her worth, he is the first to intend to start over - unfortunately this is during her bathing scene. He nearly discovers her secret, but Mushu bites him on the backside, causing a panic among the trio that allows Mulan to get away. He is something of a weakling physically, as he knocks himself out during a block breaking task in training (in his lyric of the montage song, he admits its because he used to "cut gym" during the school-hours of his childhood, and as of that moment, he felt like a fool for it). He does grow more capable though, as near the end, he is able to use the move to incapacitate one of the Huns. *'Chien-Po' (voiced by Jerry Tondo) is the largest, in both height and size, of the trio. However, he is also very gentle, and seems to care a great deal about food. He wears a blue uniform. Some of his character appears to have been taken from Buddhist imagery. At times, he seems to demonstrate super-human strength. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic Relief Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Trios Category:Singers Category:Archers Category:Toons Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies